


Everything is Night

by vinesse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindness, Happy Ending, M/M, Muteness, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only been a while since the accident, but John's still not sure how he's going to cope with never seeing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this up quick because I'm an emotional person and need some way to express how many feels I have about this webcomic.

All John felt was the pain. The blinding, uncomparable pain that washed over his whole body in waves.

  
Then came the darkness, the night that never ended, no matter how much John squinted or blinked.

  
The worst part was the silence. The silence that met him when he put forth an inquery about what happened.

  
But he figured it out. It was simple, really, described in the terse voice of a seasoned doctor. The car had hit an oncoming drunk driver, despite Dave's actions to prevent it. Window glass had shattered, piercing Dave's throat, and shattering John's glasses with well-aimed spears. The glasses had cut his face and eyes.

  
There was no recovery for his sight.

  
John was blind, Dave was mute. Mute, but alive. They both were, and John tried to concentrate on the fact they weren't six feet under. But it was hard, hard when Dave led John home finally, a silent walk from the hospital. It was hard when he realized that he'd never again hear the texas twang from his best friend's lips, never see the red eyes or the blonde, not-quite-white-but-close-enough hair that fell in soft waves.

  
It was oh so hard.

  
Curled up in the bathroom, door shut but not locked, John cried. Cried for the pain, the never-ending night, the fact he'd never _talk_ to his best bro again. He cried for the pity, the helplessness, the weakness he felt, the emotions that covered him like a blanket and dragged him into a hole, a hole he couldn't crawl out of.

  
The knob make a soft click as it was turned, and the whisper of jeans against a floor marked Dave's appearance. Strong, scarred hands wrapped around John, knees thudding as they hit the ground, and John hugged back, squeezing tightly, wet and unseeing eyes pressed against the other male's chest.

  
Soon they were both crying. Silent, quaking breaths from Dave, racking and heaving sobs from John. Fingers fisted in shirts, and heads clacked awkwardly as Dave rested his chin on John's head, pulling the other boy into him. The blond rubbing John's back in slow circles, a motion John knew as saying _'it's alright, I'm here, we're ok'._

  
Eventually eyes were dry, and noses were blown. Feelings were shelved for another day, and hands were held as Dave led John to the kitchen. Fingers bent and moved as Dave spoke into John's palm, a language the two had figured out together, with maybe a little help from Rose and Jade.

  
_"Roast tonight, that okay?"_

  
"Yeah, man, that's fine. Whatever you want to make." John murmered in surprise when Dave continued to pull him along, never letting go of his hand. "You ok, Dave? I'm sorry for losing it like that, ha..."

  
_"It's fine. Just stay with me, alright?"_

  
"...Any time, Dave."


End file.
